1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information filtering apparatus and an information filtering method for easily taking out necessary information from an information communication network or a storing apparatus in which pieces of information are transmitted by using electrons or light as a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information filtering apparatus has been recently desired as a technique corresponding to an information communication network developed on a large scale and the considerable increase of an amount of communication while an information communication has been developed. That is, because a volume of information capable to be accessed by an individual is larger than that capable to be processed by the individual, the individual cannot find out necessary information from a large volume of information capable to be accessed by the individual. Therefore, an information filtering apparatus and an information filtering method for easily taking out necessary information from a large volume of information is required.
In a conventional information filtering apparatus, for example, a keyword logical equation used for a patent retrieval is well-known. That is, a large number of patent information of which the number ranges from hundreds of thousands to millions are filtered according to the keyword logical equation.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in the conventional information filtering apparatus using a keyword logical equation, because a user is required to strictly set a keyword logical equation, the user is required to sufficiently and skillfully know types of a large volume of filed information (for example, a method for determining keywords for the information on some condition) or a system configuration for a large volume of information (for example, a system for keywords). Therefore, there is a first drawback that a beginner cannot perform an information filtering with a high precision.
Also, when the user performs an information filtering, the user can only estimate that a piece of information obtained in the information filtering is fit for a keyword logical equation. Therefore, even though the information is fit for a keyword logical equation, there is a case that the information is not a piece of required information. That is, there is a second drawback that the user cannot easily take out information having a high necessity for the user from a large volume of information in the information filtering.